Yang Tak Berbalas
by bloodofstorm
Summary: "I-ini b-bukumu, I-Indonesia." / "Ng? Oh, yoi. Makasih—err, Canada." / Kau tahu namaku saja, itu lebih dari cukup. Karena aku tahu, perasaanku tak akan berbalas. / My first fic in this fandom! RnR?


Summary: "I-ini b-bukumu, I-Indonesia." "Ng? Oh, yoi. Makasih—err, Canada." Kau tahu namaku saja, itu lebih dari cukup.

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Yang Tak Berbalas © Me

Warning: OOC akut, Gakuen Hetalia style, drabble yang dipanjangin, crack pair, sok puitis tapi gabisa, sok nge-angst tapi gak nyampe. Saya sarankan untuk menyiapkan kantung muntah sebelum membaca fic saya. First fic in this fandom, mohon bantuannya

Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Yang Tak Berbalas**

Aku hanya dapat menatapmu. Menatap senyumanmu. Senyum yang ditujukan bukan untukku. Aku hanya dapat mendengarmu. Mendengar suaramu yang terdengar bak nyanyian seorang malaikat di telingaku. Tawa renyahmu, yang terdengar bagaikan suara harpa yang dimainkan oleh para bidadari di surga. Tawa yang bukan karenaku—bukan juga untukku.

"IYA! Terus gue kan lagi jalan, terus gue ngeliat—"

Kau bercerita dengan semangat. Kedua bola matamu berbinar-binar layaknya seorang anak kecil yang melihat tumpukan permen tepat di depan wajahnya.

"GYAHAHAHA! Eh gue baru dapet foto-foto _yaoi_ baru, mau nggak?"

Kau perlahan mengulurkan tanganmu masuk ke dalam loker mejamu, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar persegi yang membuatmu dan teman-temanmu menjerit senang.

"Langka lho! Mau nggak nih?"

Kau tiba-tiba tertawa lagi dengan volume yang dapat dibilang tidak kecil. Terlalu keras tertawa, kau langsung terbatuk dan berhenti tertawa.

Jemari kurusmu meraih botol minuman di sudut meja, lalu kau teguk cairan bening disana, dan melanjutkan pembicaraan kalian yang sempat tertunda sembari kau merapikan benang-benang hitam di kepalamu.

Aku menatap buku tulis di tanganku, lalu bola mataku kembali mengarah pada sosokmu yang tertawa renyah. Peluh perlahan menetes di keningku, dunia seakan menertawakanku yang tak punya keberanian untuk memberikan buku tugas milikmu yang dikumpulkan.

Aku membetulkan letak kacamataku, lalu berusaha memberanikan diri untuk mendekat ke arahmu. Dengan langkah pelan, kakiku membawaku mendekat ke bangku yang kau duduki. Setelah menarik napas panjang, aku menyerahkan benda milikmu yang sedari tadi ada di tanganku kepadamu.

"I-Indonesia, i-ini b-bukumu."

Kau memalingkan tatapanmu dari dua gadis dihadapanmu, lalu tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihmu seraya mengambil lembaran kertas di tanganku.

"Ng? Oh, yoi. Makasih—err, Canada."

Wajahku terasa panas seketika, dengan cepat kupalingkan wajahku karena aku tak sanggup menatap sepasang bola mata coklat gelapmu yang menyimpan sebuah enigma di dalamnya. Darahku berdesir saat kausebut namaku, membuat jantungku berpacu dua-tidak, tiga kali lipat lebih cepat.

Kau mengucap namaku dengan nada ragu—pasti kau lupa dengan namaku. Namun kau menyebutkan namaku—sebuah hal yang amat aku syukuri. Kau mengetahui namaku saja itu terasa hangat.

"Nesiaaa~"

Namun, semua sirna saat pemuda tinggi itu melingkarkan tangan kanannya di bahumu, dan kau memukulinya dengan botol kecap dengan wajah 'malu-malu kucing' khasmu. Kau menggerutu dengan wajah semerah tomat, memasang ekspresi tak suka, namun bola matamu mengatakan kau suka dengan perilakunya terhadapmu.

"Ugh, Kederlands bego! Ngapain sih lu!"

"Lho? Pasangan kan memang harus seperti itu!"

"Tapi nggak di sini, BUODOOOH!"

Kau menjerit marah sambil memukuli kepalanya dengan botol kecap yang entah darimana kaudapatkan, dan ia hanya tertawa-tawa sambil memegang tanganmu—berusaha menghentikan pukulan mautmu.

Andaikan aku yang ada diposisinya.

Aku tersadar—bukan, sejak dulu aku sadar aku bukan orang yang mungkin dapat merebut hatimu. Aku sejak dulu _invisible_ di mata semua orang—termasuk dirimu. Aku bukanlah apa-apa dibadingkan dirinya..

Aku terpaku menatap kalian yang sibuk tertawa kencang memutari meja-meja di kelas—tentu kau tidak akan melihatku karena aku hanya terduduk di sudut ruangan, menatap dengan tatapan nanar dengan kacamata yang mulai merosot.

"AWAS KAU KEDER!"

Teriakanmu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu—namun entah mengapa rasanya perih saat kudengar kau mengucap namanya dengan lancar. Tanpa keraguan.

Aku perlahan tertawa getir—apa yang kuharapkan? Indonesia membalas perasaanku? Ia tahu namaku pun itu sudah cukup. Biar ini menjadi perasaan yang terbuang, perasaan yang tak terucap. Perasaan yang tak berbalas.

* * *

**OWARI**

**06.36 A.M — 11 Desember 2010**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ng.. Halo, saya newbie di fandom ini. Saya baru pertama kali membuat fic Hetalia, jadi mohon maaf kalo kesannya OOC ya-_- Tapi ya namanya fanfic, pasti nggak lepas dari yang namanya OOC kan? #dihajarmassa Dan saya sengaja tidak mencantumkan POV siapa ini, biar anda menebak sendiri~ Lalala~ #ditabok Saya juga rada nggak pede buat publish cerita ini, tapi sayang kalo dibuang~ :p

Ok, boleh saya minta reviewnya? :)


End file.
